Haiku
by Hachibo
Summary: A collection of haiku followed by the tales of some of Konohagakure's finest shinobi and the lives they lead. Drabbles. May contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Some non-canon pairings. Each chapter is stand alone. Chapter 3: Blurry - KakaSaku.
1. Chapter 1: Unbreakable Bonds

**Author's note:** Haiku is a poetic form and a type of poetry from the Japanese culture. Haiku combines form, content, and language in a meaningful, yet compact form. Many themes include nature, feelings, or experiences. The most common form for Haiku is three short lines. The first line usually contains five syllables, the second line seven syllables, and the third line contains five syllables. Haiku doesn't rhyme. A Haiku must "paint" a mental image in the reader's mind. This is the challenge of Haiku - to put the poem's meaning and imagery in the reader's mind in ONLY 17 syllables over just three lines of poetry.

**Character(s):** Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura  
**Genre: **Friendship, Angst  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto and co. belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The haiku belongs to me ;D.

* * *

_Seasons came and went_

_Their perseverance saved him_

_Unbreakable bonds_

_

* * *

_

Though the rain's heavy downpour refused to cower away, the three shinobi stood impervious to the elements like timeless Grecian columns.

Raven hair matted and unkempt, clothes disheveled and torn, eyes downcast and cold. This was not the image of the man Haruno Sakura loved and kept locked in her heart since the day he left Konohagakure nearly ten years prior. Instead, there stood a man who got lost on the road of life. Who needed to be reminded of where he came from and where he belongs. Who needed love to set him free from a past that haunted him.

Every year, they met like this. The three members of Team 7. Though Uchiha Sasuke would never admit to looking forward to their annual brief encounters, deep inside, it was all he had left to look forward to in his hollow existence. And though the first meeting happened entirely by chance, every time thereafter was silently planned.

And just like every aforementioned meeting, Uzumaki Naruto was the first to break the silence. "Come home." His eyes, heavy with bags from the lack of sleep, screamed with longing for his best friend. "Come home Sasuke-teme. Please. Enough is enough."

The rain continued to drum steadily.

The rain masked the tears streaming down Sasuke's cheeks.

This was all he needed to get through another year. A small reminder that regardless of his sins, his home will always be within arms reach of Team 7. Naruto and Sakura.

"Hn."

And with that, he turned and walked away. _See you next year_, he sighed under his breath.

* * *

**Author's note:**  
This is my very first fan fiction posted anywhere on the web and I'm actually kinda nervous to have it out here in the open. Please be kind. However, above all else, I hope you enjoy my collection of random haiku. I have a few already written, but I am definitely open to different ideas from anyone and everyone. If you think of a clever haiku, please feel free to share it with me. I love most pairings and I'm not shy to give even the craziest one a shot.

If I like your haiku, I might use it as part of the story!

**Until next time,  
**Hachibo


	2. Chapter 2: Heartbreak

**Character(s):** Namikaze Minato, Uzumaki Naruto  
**Genre: **Family, Tragedy  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto and co. belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The haiku belongs to me ;D.

* * *

_Angry crimson sky_

_His ultimate sacrifice_

_A babe's destiny_

_

* * *

  
_

In almost an instant, Namikaze Minato lost everything that was precious to him.

He knew she was gone; he could feel the lack of her presence. She was, after all, as boisterous and headstrong as they came. And even though Uzumaki Kushina was not fully recovered enough to fight, having given birth to a bouncing yellow haired babe only two days prior, she defied his wishes and ran to the front lines with the stubborn resolve to protect her little family's home.

_Our life together wasn't supposed to start like this._

By the Yondaime's decree, reluctant shinobi and civilians were tucked safely away in the Hokage monument. Loyal summons returned to their dimension. The gates of Konohagakure were sealed shut. The only sounds heard throughout the village were the Kyuubi no Youko's infuriating screeches alongside a baby's fearful wails.

He looked down at the whimpering bundle in his arms with sad eyes.

_Your path to becoming Konoha's finest hero wasn't supposed to be borne of tragedy. _

The skies above Konohagakure were set ablaze. Angry red flames danced with dark smoke and ash.

_My life wasn't supposed to end like this._

Having fought innumerable battles and wars, Minato knew what pain felt like. Nothing would ever compare to pain of heartbreak. Nothing.

"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki!"

And just like that, silence swept over the wrecked village.

* * *

**Translations:**

**Kyuubi no Youko: **Nine tail demon fox

**Hakke no Fuuin Shiki:** Eight Divination Signs Seal Style; the technique Yondaime used to seal the bijuu into Naruto

**

* * *

**

**Author's note:  
**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who alerted this story. And special thanks to **Thorn In Your Side**, who was my very first reviewer _ever _:D. Because of you guys, I excitedly decided to post another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this installment.

And once again, I extend my offer to anyone who wants to contribute a haiku. I'm looking forward to seeing the creative juices flowing!

**Until next time,  
**Hachibo


	3. Chapter 3: Blurry

**Character(s):** Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura. I realize that a KakaSaku pairing isn't everyone's cup of tea, so I decided to add a small warning here before you start reading this chapter and then decide to flame me halfway through for not pointing it out beforehand. Sakura is 25-26 and Kakashi is pushing 40, so you really don't have to worry about inappropriate age discrepancies. In any case, you've been warned.  
**Genre: **Love  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto and co. belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. The haiku belongs to me ;D.

* * *

_Sakura blooms fall_

_on the onyx cenotaph_

_blood red eye, blurry_

_

* * *

_

His superiority complex and strict by-the-books shinobi way came to a screeching halt the day his rank was promoted to jonin. Prior to that point in his life, Hatake Kakashi did everything in his power to redeem the Hatake name - to undo the disgrace brought on by his father's infamous failed mission and suicide that followed shortly thereafter.

On that day not only did he lose his comrade and friend, he was forced to swallow his carefully crafted pride. If it wasn't for Uchiha Obito's dying gift, Kakashi would not be the man he is today. Obito's chronic tardiness wasn't the only trait adopted by Kakashi. Throughout the years, he humbly evolved into a dependable teammate, loyal friend, and committed - though slightly perverted - lover.

While the sun had risen from the east only an hour ago, Kakashi paced circles around the cenotaph enough times to leave tracks of bent grass and kicked up dirt.

"Today is the day, Obito."

"She's it, right? What Asuma called _The One_?" He stopped in his tracks, shoved his hitai-ate up and his mask down, turned around, and continued his parade counterclockwise.

"Of course she's The One, baka. She's tolerated your moody charades and perversion longer than anyone would care to admit. She's the most brilliant and beautiful kunoichi Konoha has to offer. She's been my esteemed colleague and friend for nearly 10 years, girlfriend for nearly 5, and," with a slight giggle, "one hell of a lover. If she isn't The One, by Kami, I don't know who is!"

Suddenly it hit him. "But…What if she says no?"

Running clammy fingers through his disheveled mop of silver hair, Kakashi continued arguing with himself, Obito's ghost, the trees surrounding the memorial - anyone and anything that would listen to a madman in love.

Kakashi stopped dead center in front of the cenotaph. The small box in his right pocket felt like it was on fire. Without a second thought, he pulled out the velvet container and opened it. Inside was a petite ring with it's modest diamond glistening under the bright morning rays.

_What if she says yes?_

As if his fallen friend was truly there listening to and encouraging him, a quiet gust of wind carried a newly blossomed sakura bud across the field and onto the glossy memorial. It was all Kakashi needed to have his rarely tapped pool of emotions all but overload with joy. With the vibrant pink flower gently placed inside the box above the ring, Kakashi silently thanked his friend for the extra kick in the ass.

His resolve strengthened, he looked down upon the cenotaph with blurry eyes one final time before heading out to Konoha's hospital. She would be there, working the early morning away.

Once a social recluse all too many years ago, Kakashi finally opened up and allowed himself to fall in love.

_Today is definitely the day. Haruno Sakura won't know what hit her._

* * *

**Author's note:  
**A big thanks to everyone again for the alerts and reviews. I see you silent readers out there! Know that I appreciate the support, no matter how silent ;D. This one was slightly longer than the previous two, but that's because my main/favorite/omgsqueeeeee pairing is KakaSaku! I can't help it. There are absolutely BRILLIANT KakaSaku stories out there and they are what inspired me to give writing fanfiction a shot. I can't help it. Silver and pink are like an addiction I can't shake.

Don't fret! I will start branching out my genres with lighter and more humorous tones, as per request of my reviewers. I'll try to mix it up as much as possible to touch base with everyone's fanciful tastes :P.

And once again, I extend my offer to anyone who wants to contribute a haiku. I'm looking forward to seeing the creative juices flowing!

**Until next time,  
**Hachibo


End file.
